nightmare_campfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Page
Welcome to the Sleepaway Camp Wiki, I'm Jullian Ross. this is the site for all the fans of the cult classic to build! This site is a work in progress; please feel free to help the process along. 'Welcom To The Untitled.png ' Welcome to the Nightmare Camp This is about a serial killer named 'Angela Baker' that murders campers/counselors. Full Synopsis Angela is Back. In the year 2005, two counselors were having trip on Camp Junior. They were seperated into two campsite. In the night, Angela murders the counselors by inserting the tent spike on their mouth dressing as Jason Voorhees. Angela take off her clothes as Jason Voorhees and dressed as herself. Later on, Angela leave the camp in Camp Junior. Angela kills people hardly as they ask for mercy. "Angela is back" is the frighten saying to campers who were camping in Camp Junior, because Angela is killing campers unexpectable. In the year of 2013, A boy named Billy Yorkshire will have a trip to Camp Junior to celebrate his cousin's birthday named "Rick Savage". The 5 students of Viginia High School student were ask to visit the Camp Junior. Along with narrow road a group of campers were heading to the camp. ------ *Shean, an athlete who spends more time to play basketball. He is the sportest in their class. *Erine, a computer genius. The campers always making tricks to her. She is overachiever in class. *Riley, a talkative boy, always talking too much. He is the one who is starting to make noise. He is the noisest in the class. *Harry, a guitarist, he is know how to play the guitar. He is the musician in class. *Tyran, a local biker, always fleeing in the woods with her mountain bike. Along the road using their large panel van heading to Camp Junior was having out of gas but no longer anymore when they reached the campsite hurriedly. The campers reached the campsite, the campers were excited to celebrate their party inside the large brown wooden cabin. Angela follow the path of the campers who were ask to visit the Camp Junior. Angela goes back to the place were she is drowned but the named of the place was changed into "Camp Junior". Angela saw the campers celebrating inside the cabin as she is watching through the window pane. Angela set up the plan how to kill the new campers who were having trip in a nasty place. Angela flee around the woods. Angela met a local boy named Mike, the owner of the campsites. Mike go with Angela who is making trick on him. Angela then kills Mike with by log slamming to his head to death. Angela starts to kill people again. Shean was recognizing what happen to his brother's death. Shean asked a favor to Erine who is surfing the net. Shean said to Erine to search for the name of Angela Baker to look for more informations about her being. Erine search the name but unavailable. Angela sneaks in their cabin and look for clues. Angela kills them one by one. She killed Shean by hitting axe on chest. Later on, eventually killed Erin by smashing her head to the computer. Tyran is perforated by flying rock. Riley then gets impaled on the spear. And Harry thrown to tree with guitar. At the morning, Billy woked up. Billy heads off to the bathroom to wash his face and thinking of the campers why they are not yet wake up. Billy actually flee around the woods to look for them but cannot find them. Billy goes back inside the cabin discovering the dead bodies laying on the floor inside his cabin. Billy shouted for help. Billy stop in a police station and report the camper's disappearance. Billy ask for help to a sheriff named Sheriff Roland,the head counselor of Camp Junior. They flee to the woods for almost an hour. But Sheriff Roland is already exhuasted looking for them. In the night, is the final killings of Angela. He finds Sheriff Roland and Billy fleefing around the woods and attempt to kill them both. The story ends when Angela killed them slicing their face with a large chainsaw. The Epilouge is implying that Angela is left at Camp Junior. Latest activity Please check out the full synopsis of this page ! Thanks =) - Jullian Ross Photos and Videos Category:Browse